Unicorn's Wishes
by HeartlessZoey
Summary: Brittany Pierce et Sam Evans étaient deux caractères plus que différents. Leur route ne se serait jamais croisé auparavant, mais le destin en avait décider autrement. Dancing With The Stars repart pour une nouvelle saison et contre vents et marée, Brittany gagnera cette année. Malgré leurs haines réciproques, trouveront-ils le moyen d'être enfin heureux ?


**Hi dear reader !**

Voici ma toute première fiction, une Bram ! Je sais que ce couple est peu aimé mais j'en suis fan et j'espère vous la faire aimer par ailleurs. :)

**Enjoy !**

* * *

Brittany Susan Pierce, danseuse de renommé aux Etats Unis était dans son appartement entrain de feuilleté les magazines peoples. Elle soupira en tournant les pages qui ventait les mérites de la minceur, ou celle qui mettait en avant les défauts de stars hollywoodiennes. Son regard s'arrêta sur une publicité pour l'émission Dancing With The Stars, elle déchira la page, en fit une boule et la jeta à travers la pièce. Elle devrait y participer en tant que danseuse, celle qui accompagnerait les stars, celle qui en bavera pour apprendre à un incompétent comment danser. Bien sûr, sa passion était la danse, c'est d'abord pour cela qu'elle avait accepté de participer à cette émission, mais au vu des célébrités qui y participait son humeur s'était dégradée. Elle posa le magazine, éteint sa lampe de chevet et pense au lendemain. Elle allait enfin découvrir son partenaire, celui qu'elle devrait menait à la victoire.

Brittany gara sa voiture noire au studio de danse de l'émission, prit son sac à main et sortit de sa voiture. Elle grimpa les quelques marches et entra dans le studio qu'elle connaissait assez bien, ayant pratiqué beaucoup de répétions dans cet endroit.

- Salut Marta, lança-t-elle à la vielle dame assise derrière une table.

- Gymnase 3, comme d'habitude !

Elle grimpa les escaliers, ouvrit la porte du gymnase et posa ses affaires sur une chaise plaçait à côté d'une petit radio. Elle mit une petite musique de fond et commença à danser un peu pour se vider la tête. Elle n'était absolument pas sereine quant à la star qui la rejoindrait d'ici quelques instants. Elle n'avait pas une image positive des personnalités qui participaient au télécrochet. Elle se plaça au sol et s'étira, les jambes écartées. Un coup à la porte. Brittany respira un grand coup avant d'aller tirer la grande porte. Elle ferma les yeux, priant pour ne pas avoir... Et merde, pensa-t-elle intérieurement... Sam Evans.

Il ne lui fallut pas loin d'une minute avant de se rendre compte qui se tenait, réellement, devant elle. Sam Evans, alias le chanteur le plus en vue du moment, alias ce blondinet stupide, incorrigible et hautain. Pouvait-elle dire ça sans le connaître ? Bien sûr !

Elle eut la chance (s'il est possible de qualifier ça de « chance ») de le rencontrer lors d'une soirée organisée pour une de ses énièmes œuvres de charité (qui, bien sûr, ne l'intéressaient pas du tout).

Le seul souvenir qu'elle avait de lui était mince, mince mais qui suffisait amplement à cerner une personne comme lui.

Enfin, qu'elle le veuille ou non, Sam Evans se tenait bien devant elle en ce moment précis, non seulement ses yeux bleus vert perçants ne fessait que la regardait, un sourire de prétentieux s'allongeait sur son visage.

- Alors, tu décides à me faire entrer ou quoi ?

Sa seule envie du moment n'était que de le faire sortir de son studio tout en trouvant les pires jurons possibles à lui lancer.

Mais, malgré son envie de meurtre soudaine, le contrat était très clair, tu acceptes ton candidat ou tu dégages.

Non pas qu'elle ne trouverait rien d'autre à faire si cette émission se venait à la renvoyer, du tout, mais une légère histoire de vengeance entre elle et, sa rivale, Santana Lopez l'empêchait de se réduire à une aussi simple solution que d'abandonner.

Entre Santana et elle, c'est une longue histoire. Toutes deux danseuses professionnelle, leur rivalité datait du début de Dancing With The Stars, c'est-à-dire 5 ans. Brittany se crut toujours meilleure face à Santana, elle le pensait fortement mais tout le monde n'était pas de son même avis.

Car depuis 5 ans, Santana gagnait, gagnait, encore et encore chaque année. Mais désormais, elle voulait briller, elle voulait être la star et être la seule, celle qui aura réussi à apprendre comment danser à une célébrité sans cervelle qui ne savait même pas bouger ses pieds au départ.

Et ce n'était sûrement pas quelqu'un d'aussi niais que lui qui allait l'en empêcher !

- Entre. Lâcha-t-elle difficilement, le sourire hypocrite.

Il exécuta ses paroles et balança ses affaires par terre d'un air décontractée. Il s'étira et demanda d'un ton provocateur :

- Ce foutu studio n'a même pas assez d'argent pour s'acheter des salles digne de ce nom ? Mon agent s'est pas mal gourée sur ce point-là. Dit-il tout en inspectant tous les petits recoins du gymnase.

Brittany était déconcerté, elle s'avança vers lui d'un pas décidé, les bras croisés.

- Déjà, je ne crois pas avoir souligné le fait « fait comme chez toi » et deuxièmement, la politesse est une option chez toi ?

Il avait toujours les mains dans les poches, absolument pas dérangée par ce que Brittany venait de lui dire.

- Pas au premier abord.

Il regardait à travers les fenêtres, une légère grimace

- Excuse-moi ? Demanda-t-elle à moitié choquée.

L'envie de le gifler devenait de plus en plus forte et elle ne savait pas si elle pourrait la garder en elle encore longtemps.

- Simple Pierce. Elles n'osent pas avouer qu'elles fantasment sur moi et mon corps de rêve. A la deuxième semaine, elle succombe à mon charme ravageur. Un peu après, je leur fait entubé l'excuse des tournées et des relations longues-distances, puis, aux suivantes.

Il avait souri pendant tout son petit monologue et elle en était interloquée. Ce petit prétentieux croyait vraiment à ce petit jeu avec elle ? Il rêvait !

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu penses, ou attends de moi mais tu te trompes sur toute la ligne Evans !

Elle criait à moitié et ses bras ne s'étaient pas décollés de sa poitrine.

- Je ne suis pas une de ces Barbies plus stupides les unes que les autres. Encore moins une de ces idiotes qui n'en veulent qu'à ton argent et qui seraient prête à atterrir dans ton lit avec tes méthodes de dragues complétement dépassée.

Elle avait dit ça d'un calme totalement posé (ce qui était assez étonnant vu les paroles qu'elle avait avalée).

Lui, qui n'avait pas l'air impressionnée pour autant, arqua les sourcils lors qu'elle eut dit cela.

- Sauvage en plus, j'adore ça. Mais n'oublie pas, peu importe ton Q.I, tu tomberas sous mon charme d'athlète un jour ou l'autre.

Elle lui adressa un sourire supérieur.

- Comme c'est beau de rêver. N'y compte pas trop.

Il soupira et se baissa pour prendre ses affaires.

- Comparé à toi, je suis très chargée. Mon emploi du temps ne se sert pas des quelques moments libres lui restant pour discuter avec une blondinette qui se croit plus intelligente que n'importe qui, merci. Demain, 11h.

- Tu te prends pour qui ? Tu es peut-être comme le doux enfant Jésus dehors, mais ici, c'est chez moi, mon studio, mes règles, demain, 8h. Tu veux gagner ?

Il finit de prendre ses affaires avant de se diriger vers la sortie et s'arrêta devant la porte après avoir entendu sa dernière phrase.

- Allez Pierce, tout le monde m'aime. On gagnera, que je sache danser ou pas.

Il ouvrit la porte une bonne fois pour toute d'un pied trainant.

- Prétentieux et vaniteux. Ces filles doivent vraiment être démunies de raison.

- J'ai entendu ! Cria-t-il du fond de l'allée.

- Tant mieux ! Ton égo a besoin d'être réveillé ! Lui répondit-elle tout aussi fort.

Cette saison allait être longue, elle le sentait déjà...

* * *

Narrateur Brittany

Je vais le tuer. Je vais le tuer, le trucider, le découper en petits morceaux. Mon diequ'avez-vous je fais pour mériter ça ? Je ne vais pas tenir, impossible, ce bon à rien ne peut pas être mon partenaire ! Je le hais, je le hais, que je le hais…

Santana va encore me battre cette année si c'est lui que je dois supporter. Je ne peux pas ! Je dois mon agent, la production, les studios ! Aidez-moi ! Faites quelque chose !

Je regarde ma montre. 8h30. Ce petit con n'arrivera avant 11h, voir midi ! Les envies de meurtres me reprennent… Calme Brittany, calme-toi, tout va bien se passer…

Alors ça, c'a m'étonnerait s'il arrive tous les jours à 12h ! On est dimanche et le premier show est dimanche prochain. S'il ne donne pas un peu du sien, autant tout abandonné maintenant. Malheureusement, tant que cette poufiasse n'aura pas reçu le sort qu'elle mérite, je resterais sur ma position, c'est mon heure de gloire. Qu'il le veuille ou non, il apprendra à danser coute que coute. Je tiendrais ma parole.

Narrateur Externe

12h30. Brittany dormait à moitié sur le sol de parquet parfaitement ciré lorsqu'elle entendit des pas bruyant en direction de sa salle, elle fut immédiatement sortie de sa petite rêverie et se leva dans la seconde qui suivit, car elle savait qui c'était, et elle doutait s'il allait en sortir, lui, vivant.

Il pénétra dans la pièce, tout en sifflotant, des lunettes Ray-Ban sur le nez et des écouteurs dans les oreilles. Apercevant l'image furieuse que donnait sa partenaire blonde, il sut à ce moment, qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal.

- Quoi ? Demanda-il si innocemment, ce qui fessait encore plus enragée la jeune femme en face de lui.

Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était lui en foutre une et échangeait de partenaire. Mais, malgré cela, elle savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas possible et qu'elle devait juste s'adaptée. Seulement avec lui, s'adaptée était particulièrement difficile.

- Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler espèce de crétin ! Tu as 4 heures de retard ! 4 heures !

Il retira ses écouteurs et soupira avant de la regarder dans les yeux prétentieusement et de poser les mains sur ses épaules.

- Ne me touche pas s'il te plait. Dit-elle en essayant de garder son calme et de laisser faire à son incroyable self-control le travail.

- Comment veut-tu danser avec-moi si tu refuses de me toucher ?

Il la provoquait, il la provoquait et elle détestait ça. D'un autre côté, il avait un point, le plus important dans le domaine de la danse de couple, et elle en savait un paquet sur ce sujet-là. Mais plutôt mourir que de lui avouer en face, que contre toute attende, ce sombre idiot avait raison.

- Tu vois très bien ce que je veux dire ! Elle lui tourna le dos, exaspérée et se retourna vers lui, les yeux toujours aussi ternes.

Elle maudissait intérieurement les producteurs pour lui avoir fait don du pire – et ce n'est pas peu dire – candidat de cette année.

Il se promenait dans la salle et se contrefichait de ce qu'elle était en train de lui dire.

- Cette semaine, nous allo-

Elle s'arrêta net en découvrant qu'il venait de prendre un appel sans se soucier de sa présence.

Brittany attendu au moins, dix bonnes minutes avant qu'il ne décroche de son portable et qu'il se mette de nouveaux à la regardait avec le même sourire supérieur.

- C'est bon ? T'as fini ?

Evidemment, elle disait ça ironiquement mais lui, ne le prenait pas de la même manière étant donné qu'il eut l'habitude de toujours avoir ce qu'il voulait.

- Oui, mon agent. Il rangea son téléphone dans sa poche à nouveau avant de se rapprocher d'elle comme si c'était la pire tache qu'on ait pu lui donner.

Elle hésita à sois, ignorer son comportement ingrat, ou alors, le jeter dehors et le menacer des pires châtiments s'il s'avisait à revenir. Sachant se maitriser, elle se contenta de lâchait un soupir pour la énième fois avant de lui lançait quelques mots.

- Les producteurs m'ont appelée ce matin, commença-t-elle d'une voix sereine. Nous, et tous les autres participants sont convoquée dans le studio, à 13h pour découvrir nos danses de samedi. Et cela chaque dimanche. Elle souligna bien la dernière phrase, de manière à ce que, malgré sa mémoire de poisson rouge, il garde ça bien ancré dans sa mémoire.

- Si tu veux. Dit-il, apparemment très préoccupée par ce qu'elle venait de lui annoncer.

Incorrigible. Désespérant. Tous les adjectifs désobligeant était bon pour décrire l'attitude de Sam Evans dans un moment comme celui-ci, ou dans n'importe qu'elle autre à vrai dire.

13h. Elle se tenait comme prévu devant les producteurs et les jurys, entourée d'autres candidats, aux côtés de cet immonde personnage qu'elle devait qualifier de « partenaire ».

Une grande femme brune, sûrement la trentaine, aux traits sévères et à l'allure imposante prit la parole.

- Merci d'être venu. Je suis Elisabeth Watson, vous devez sûrement déjà me connaître, chorégraphe de plusieurs ballets à succès. Elle les regardait tous de haut, comme s'ils n'étaient rien et que jamais, ils n'arriveraient à sa hauteur. Elle fessait les cent pas dans la grande salle qui leur servirait de studio sans lever les yeux du plafond. Nous sommes ici pour vous annoncer les danses que vous présenterais samedi soir, en direct.

Malgré sa grandeur certaine, aucun n'avait l'air impressionné. Certains croisaient les bras et soupirais longuement pendant que d'autres, écoutait attentivement sans pour autant ayant l'air de lèche-bottes.

- Abigaïl Johnson. Vous et votre partenaire Samuel Jones danseraient pour la première fois sur une valse viennoise.

Le dénommé Samuel parut tout autant exaspérée que la minute qui précédait et quitta la salle avec la danseuse qu'on lui avait désigné sans plus bronché.

- Mike Chang. Brittany eut un petit sourire, connaissant bien Mike, étant le seul véritable qu'elle eut réussi à se faire dans cette compétition depuis cinq ans. Vous danserez un Foxtrot avec Cassidy Smith.

Il eut l'air soulagé, mais pas forcément ravis pour autant. Apparemment, cette « Cassidy » n'était pas une partie de plaisir. Enfin, elle ne peut pas la penser pire que le sien, ce qui était rudement difficile.

Chacun passèrent un à un jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne restent plus que deux couples sur le sol de parquet. Elle et Lopez…

- Santana Lopez. La jury fit un sourire narquois à Santana qui le lui rendit, l'appréciant particulièrement, elle trouvait toujours un moyen de l'avantager dans ces notes. Ce qui n'était pas tout à fait juste en dépit des autres candidats. Je vous aie donné un Tango pour vous et Monsieur Blaine Anderson.

Santana eu l'air ravi, remercia la chorégraphe et regarda d'un sourire hypocrite Brittany qui n'y fit guère attention.

- Enfin vous, visiblement dégouté de voir un tel duo sous ses yeux, elle plongea ses yeux sur ses notes quand elle annonça leur danse. Une rumba. J'espère que vous allez enfin montrer de quoi vous êtes capables Mademoiselle Pierce.

Elisabeth Watson quitta le studio, ravis de ses petites manigances, laissant une Brittany choquée, un Sam royalement ailleurs et deux bons danseurs riant de sadisme.

Brittany, apercevant la personne qu'elle redoutait tant et son partenaire de danse, elle s'avança vers eux toujours aussi interloquée mais en acte de parler.

- Ça te fait rire Lopez ? Comme à sa nouvelle habitude avec le blondinet niais qu'elle devrait trainer pendant 12 semaines, elle garda son calme malgré ses nouvelles pulsions meurtrières.

- Le fait que tu te retrouves avec le pire danseur de la compétition, que je me retrouve avec quelqu'un de déjà expérimenté et que ça va être encore plus facile de te battre que toutes ces années précédente ? Assez oui.

- Tu es vraiment pathétique !

Santana n'avait toujours pas décroisée ses bras et ne semblait pas le moins du monde atteinte de la remarque de la blonde en face d'elle. Elle continua, comme si la simple phrase de Brittany n'était pas sortie de sa bouche.

- Je te présente Blaine Anderson. Il est plutôt célèbre, c'est vrai. Brittany jeta un léger coup d'œil à Blaine qui la regardait d'exactement la même manière que l'hispanique. Mais, c'est surtout son talent déjà déployé de danseur qui m'impressionne.

La blonde ne comprenait pas.

- Selon le règlement, Lopez, les « stars » ne sont pas _censées_ savoir danser, me trompe-je ? Plutôt fière d'elle, elle voulut immédiatement retirer ses paroles lors qu'elle entendit la suite.

- Ca, je le sais. Mais comment oserais-tu dire à la présidente du jury et à l'une des fondatrices de cette émission qu'elle s'est trompée dans le règlement ? Sadisme et fierté régnait dans ses yeux. Car, peut importe ce que tu peux penser, mais Watson m'a confier Blaine, _personnellement_.

Brittany ne bougeait plus. Ne parlait plus. Elle était faible, et l'autre était forte. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence.

Santana et Blaine finirent par s'en aller, riant tout en se moquant, sachant qu'elle ne décrocherait pas un mot de plus.

Sam était toujours plus loin, au téléphone, sûrement encore un de ses « appels importants » comme il le dit si bien.

Brittany attendit qu'il eut finit et lui lança d'un coup sec, sans réfléchir ni rien, sans penser aux conséquences mais sachant que ça ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal et qu'il ne rêvait que de ça, elle le dit quand même.

- Tu peux prendre ton après-midi. Dit-elle d'une voix sobre et sans joie.

Il eut l'air choqué mais le chassa vite de son visage pour le transformer en bonheur soudain.

- Jamais je n'aurais cru dire ça, mais merci. Il épela presque le dernier mot, apparemment son égo n'avait pas souvent la chance de remercier quelqu'un.

Et il partit. La laissant dans le noir, sans rien ni quoi penser.

Pourtant, Brittany savait ce qu'elle pouvait aller faire dans ces moments-là.

Voir ses meilleurs amis.

Rachel et Finn.

Ils étaient plutôt con à eux deux. Ils étaient colocataires mais s'engueulait tout le temps comme un vieux couple marié. Non, ils ne sortaient ensembles, enfin plus. Ça a duré quelques mois mais elle sut que ce fut terminée le jour où Rachel vint squattée l'appartement de Brittany pendant une semaine, pour regarder The Notebook et Titanic en boucle, pleurant à chaudes larmes, usant tout le stock de crème glacé d'un supermarché.

Depuis, c'était que des engueulades chez eux, malgré tout, ils ne s'entendaient pas si mal dans le fond. Brittany avait le double des clés et squattait souvent leur appartement à eux quand elle s'ennuyait, elle y retrouvait des objets volants dans le salon et le bruit de verre cassé un peu partout. C'était animé ?

Bref, Brittany adorait ses amis, même s'ils étaient bizarres, voir très.

Rachel couchait avec les mecs une fois, leur donnait des espoirs puis les jetait après. Quelques mois plus tard, elle allait les revoir en promettant de ne plus faire la même erreur puis ça recommençait, et elle les jetait à nouveaux.

Des fois, c'était pire, les hommes mariés, elle les suppliait de divorcer, sauf qu'après, elles se tiraient en prétendant qu'ils étaient trop vieux et qu'elle refusait pleinement d'être veuve.

Quand elle était triste (ou en manque, ça dépend), elle allait voir Finn, elle sortait les fausses pleurs puis s'ils finissaient par coucher ensemble.

Spécial comme rituel, non ?

Quand à Finn, il n'était pas très intelligent, quoique, pas du tout. Il n'a jamais eu vraiment de petites amies et fantasmes sur les stars de cinéma. Il passe son temps à dire que Rachel est une sortie de secours si, à 35 ans, toujours sur son canapé, sans projets d'avenir, Rachel deviendrais sa femme et ils vivraient une vie de merde. Sauf qu'à chaque fois qu'il dit ça, Rachel le trucide puis jure en criant qu'elle fait ses valises.

Sauf que trois mois plus tard, elle est toujours là.

Les filles n'aiment pas Finn, elles le trouvent stupide, répugnant et dépourvu de richesse. Ce qui n'était pas totalement faux pensa Brittany lors qu'elle ne fut plus qu'à quelques pas de l'appartement de ses amis.

On les entendait à des kilomètres.

- Ça ne serait pas étonnant que tu sois toujours seul à 40 vu ton caractère de merde.

Quelque chose de casser.

- Tu me fais chier, tu le sais ça ?

Encore.

- Va te faire foutre.

Toc, toc.

Brittany attendu au moins une minute avant d'apercevoir le visage de sa meilleure amie, exaspérée sortant discrètement de la porte.

- Brit' ! Cria-t-elle lors qu'elle vit la blonde dans l'entrebâillement de sa porte. Elle se pressa de la serrer dans ses bras. Tu vas bien ?

- Hum. A vrai dire, j'ai besoin de _tu sais quoi. _

Et quand Brittany disait ça, ce n'était jamais bon signe.

* * *

Une review pour m'encourager ? (:

Merci !

HeartlessZoey.


End file.
